


Schön Mais Zankokuna

by MissPitchBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPitchBlack/pseuds/MissPitchBlack
Summary: An au where Mikasa isn't so all over Eren.





	1. Chapter 1

__

_Mikasa thought she was living the perfect life. Her mom and dad gave her the life she wouldn't trade for anything else._

 

_It was decided that they were spending her summer vacation at their farm. Her mom told her that starting that day, she was gonna teach Mikasa everything she knows in oreder to be a lady. Picking the right ingredients, cooking, doing house chores while her dad would teach her farming, treating wounds, and probably hunting, which her mother was opposed to._

_"Mom, we wouldn't be using gadgets here?" Mikasa asked as she walked around the vast fields of green. The sun was up and the sounds of the trees and animals was relaxing. If everyday would be like this, she was fine with it._

 

_"Mm! At the very least, you should experience what it's like to live with limited resources." Her mom stated, beckoning her to help with moving their luggage inside the cabin. As they stepped in the small wooden house, Mikasa surveyed the surroundings. There were a few cobwebs here and there, dust on the corners, but she can work it out. The second floor definitely needs serious cleaning though. She will NEVER want to sleep in such a filthy place._

 

_After a few days of settling in she found herself in the middle of the garden with her mother closely watching her. She was supposed to pick the best vegetables for tonight's dinner. A mission, she thought. Living in complete isolation from other people wasn't as bad as they said it would be. Actually, she prefers it this way. She was never good at socializing._

 

_She gently squeezed the tomato between her fingers and observed its color. Deciding to pick this one, she broke off the stem which came apart easily. A good sign._

 

_This continued for a good couple of minutes until the time came for Mikasa to finally begin her training of cooking. Her mom was the best cook she could ever think of, and she wasn't exaggerating when she said that. A few people had told her mom to become a full-time chef but she would always reply with focusing on taking care of her family._

 

_A month later and they received a visitor, a friend of her dad together with his son._

 

_"Hi!" the brown-haired boy with green eyes greeted cheerfully._

 

_She never interacted with kids her age, not even her classmates. Being around this ball of sunshine was a first but she was willing to hang out with him. She knew she had to work out her shy nature and why not use this opportunity?_

 

_So she greeted back, "H-hello..." She felt her cheeks grow hot after hearing her mom snicker beside her. Throwing her mom a glare, the boy spoke yet again._

 

_"My name's Eren. What's your's?_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm Mikasa. Nice to... meet you," her voice came out  as a whisper but fortunately, the boy heard it._

 

_"Do you wanna play outside?" the boy asked excitedly. His eyes gleamed with innocence and Mikasa couldn't bear to look at them. This boy.... She had to protect him!_

 

_Feeling herself relax in his presence, she smiled and nodded, "While we're at it, I could show you around the place."_

 

_Her dad was talking with Mr. Jaeger and her mom was practically shoving her to Eren. "But you kids shouldn't go too far okay? And the woods is off limits! There are wild animals in there!" Mrs. Ackerman warned._

 

_"Okay!" they said in unison. Noticing this, they looked at each other and laughed at the same time._

 

_They ran outside and Mikasa was blabbering nonstop about their farm while Eren would once in a while would joke around. As they passed by the stables, Mikasa caught him staring at the horses. He was staring so intently that she wondered if he wanted to touch it._

 

_"That horse..... kinda reminds me of someone," he blurted out. Mikasa raised her brows at that. A horse reminded him of someone? "Nah. Probably just my imagination." He resumed walking and so did Mikasa._

 

_They played and talked for a few more hours before being called home._

 

_"Eren," they were currently walking and hearing her voice call out made him turn to her, "It'd be great if you were my brother. I had fun with you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa woke up to the sound of footsteps getting louder. Her lids opened and what greeted her was the white ceiling of their humble home. She was in a daze and just stared above with no signs of getting up.

 

_How many happy dreams does this make now?_

 

For a minute, she considered sleeping again but her mind was now fully awake. Wouldn't be sleeping anytime sooner. Well, she could've just lazed on the sofa if not for the shadow of a certain someone overcasting a part of her face. Her eyes met the familiar green eyes of her brother who was giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, did we wake you up?"

 

She smiled back and sat up, "You sure did— wait,  _we?"_ Just then she met another pair of green eyes, but this time, deeper. It belonged to a girl with red hair tied in low pigtails. But what Mikasa thought stood out about her was the attitude she only ever saw in Eren and the cheerfulness in her was overwhelming. Mikasa felt a sense of comfort around her, which was surprisingly rare, but it could've been because of her brother Eren.

 

"Hi! My name's Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meet 'ya!" she greeted, blinding Mikasa with her bright aura. Isabel's smile was so contagious that she couldn't help but smile back.

 

Mikasa stood up, "I'm Mikasa," she walked to the kitchen and searched inside the cabinets. "Please take a seat while I prepare some tea."

 

Isabel sat on the couch which Mikasa was previously lying down. Eren plopped down next to her and set down the paper bags on the floor as he closed his eyes tiredly. Beside him, Isabel spoke, "Is it sweet?"

 

Mikasa furrowed her brows at that, "We have some sweet ones; chamomile." She looked back to the living room and made eye contact with Isabel to ask for confirmation. The red hair nodded with a smile.

 

"I don't really know much about tea, but my bro has a bunch of 'em at home. I tried them once but it was bitter! His tastes are so... strong," the girl cringed just remembering about it.

 

 _So there's a guy with the same tastes as mine_ , Mikasa thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapters but I promise that the next chapters will be long so bear with me :)


	4. Chapter 4

"You brother likes bitter tea?" Mikasa asked in the middle of heating the stove. She then leaned on the kitchen counter, observing her brother and the girl he brought over. She sensed a peaceful atmosphere surrounding them like they couldn't be bothered by problems at all. Stepping closer to them would make anyone feel like an intruder, which she resented. The only time she hates being an outsider is whenever it concerns Eren, yet, she couldn't bring her legs to walk nearer.

 

_Why did he bring her over? The only time he brought a girl to the house is for a group project, and the gal never held back in showing her hostility towards me. Could she possibly be his girlfriend?_

 

"I dunno. Maybe he likes it sometimes?" Isabel shrugged her shoulders casually, her voice stopping Mikasa's continuous lane of questions. The redhead faced Eren only to see the dude had already dozed off with his body slouched on the sofa. "Eren, you should go back to your room. Don't sleep here." The brunette just mumbled slurred words and scooted closer to Isabel and hugged her torso, causing the girl to laugh. In the distance, Mikasa was shocked to the core and felt her fingers grow cold and tremble. Being in the kitchen that never failed to calm her down was by any means, not working.

 

 _S-So_   _they really were a couple! What should I do? Call Armin over? What do you normally do with a sister-in-law anyway? Uh, but are they really a couple or just really close?_

 

Whereas she looked apathetic outside, within her was a rapidly beating heart brimming with doubts, the pot beside her far exceeded the correct temperature which the raven-haired only took notice of as it whistled. Wait, maybe it had been whistling for a while now but her mind decided to ignore it...?

 

_Crap! No time for procrastinating._

 

The girl fumbled around the kitchen in a rare state of panic, and just right there and then, the doorbell rang. Such bad timing! "Eren, get the door for me!" she yelled behind her back while attempting to drain the kettle's contents. But because in her mind was a series of questions about Eren, her right foot accidentally stepped on her left foot, catching her body off balance and tip forward to the sink. Luckily she had fast reflexes and jammed her elbow to the side of the sink but as she did so, poured scalding water on her hand. Mikasa shut her eyes tightly and hissed.

 

Standing there, frozen, she felt like an idiot. Swear, Eren is the only one that can get her flustered. Forcefully composing herself, she held her burned hand under cool running water.

 

On the other hand, Isabel clearly heard Mikasa's words and looking at the boy tightly clutching her stomach, he wouldn't be moving sooner or later. Isabel smiled and gently talked to Eren and ruffled his hair. "Let go for a sec-" she tried to pry the boy's arms away from her, which ended up being successful, thankfully "-I'll answer the door." As she stood up, she suddenly had a bad feeling. Could it be his parents..

 

She then approached the door and quietly opened it, "Who is it— Levi bro!!"

Dunno how it ended up like this, but this is where they are now. The four of them were sitting on the two opposite couches, the couple with green eyes beside each other while the other two raven-haired were on the other. In front of them on the coffee table was a teapot with infuser filled with chamomile tea and another teapot with bitter black tea. 

 

They were all just sitting there quietly. Mikasa felt an awkward atmosphere but the couple across from her seemed anything but. All she knows is that as soon as a stranger came in, the light in her eyes was completely blacked out. But she had to admit, seeing this brother of Isabel shocked her for a teeny tiny bit, and she knew the guy also felt the same. Maybe it was because of their eyes? That guy's dark blue eyes were piercingly cold and as he looked into hers, there was surprise followed by curiosity.

 

She knew that look all too well. And she was well aware of how dead she looks to other people, considering what she witnessed from her childhood—

 

But that was a talk for another time. So, back to the present situation.

 

Isabel looked really happy drinking her tea, one could almost see colorful flowers dancing around her. "Levi bro, how come the drink here's good? The shit at your place takes like shit."

 

The guy fiercely glared at her, "Glad to know you've tasted shit before. And don't call my tea crap, you brat." The raven-haired looked at him, then back to the redhead. Although Levi spat those words to her like a real fucker, she didn't seem offended. In fact, she looked even happier(?)

 

Also, the way he held his cup was weird but at least he looked like he was enjoying it.

 

If this was any other place, Mikasa would have just ignored them. But this was at their home and giving them the cold shoulder would be just plain rude. And besides, Japanese people were polite. Deciding to speak first, "If there any other thing you need, please don't hesitate."

 

Finally, the man beside him looked at her with a cool expression. "Actually, I just came here to fetch this blockhead-" he pointed his thumb to the Isabel "-to buy some things. Idiot here still hadn't bought the things she needed for college—"

 

"SPEAKIN' OF COLLEGE!!" The cheerful girl shouted and slammed her cup on the table, spilling some of its contents, "Mikasa sis, you're also going to Frith University right? Together with Eren and me!"

 

If you stared really closely, like really really closely, you'd definitely see stars in her green eyes, in contrast to her scarlet hair. But, of course, Levi only saw "Spawn of the devil! Will you behave yourself properly?!" _But he was also not behaving himself properly?_ Eren thought. Hearing their shouts caused him to be fully awake and sit up properly, later looking over at his sister who appeared unbothered despite all the ruckus.  _Well, nothing really troubled her. Show a dead person to her face she'll just straight up ignore you._

 

Mikasa replied, "Yeah. I'll be in your care then," and bowed her head slightly. Her slightly pink lips held the smallest of smiles, a distinct display of joy in her creamy white face. This surprised Levi for the reason that until a second ago, this girl was a zombie. A really hot zombie at that. But what surprised him, even more, was that such an expression of happiness could even show on her face. Her ash-colored eyes finally revealed a small spark of life.

 

Levi raised his brows. This ridiculously cheery sister of his was able to make this ghost into a goddess? And on top of that, she was calling her name with an added 'sis'? "Oi, Isabel. We still buying your things or what? You went shopping with Eren but you forgot to buy the more important stuff?" he asked irritatedly.

 

"Ah, that's right! But Eren also forgot to buy his so he's coming with us!" Isabel then turned to Eren, but the poor boy was busy fearing for his life when Mikasa's pointed stare was directed at him. He started to sweat and gave Mikasa the best puppy eyes he could manage.

 

"Eren."

 

" _Hai. Gomen'nasai._ "

 

"Get your ass up. I'm shopping with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED :)


	5. Chapter 5

The mall was jam-packed. Every corner was swarmed with people, and if that wasn't just the worst, then Levi doesn't know what is.

 

 _Just great. A friggin' filthy place filled with filthy people_. _Tch._

 

Levi kept both his hands buried in his pockets, displaying a grumpy expression. People kept glancing curiously at him but he kept his gaze forward and observed his companions for today. The silly couple was taking the lead, him and Mikasa at back.

 

He looked over at her without moving his head and noticed that they were wearing the same outfit. White button-up with sleeves rolled up to the elbow and black pants. The only difference was that she wore a maroon scarf around her neck, a weird extra.

_"Where do you plan on going shopping?" Mikasa asked as she expertly tied the scarf around her neck, an indication that she'd done it a million times before. Levi mentally approved of the scarf because it looked super clean, and cleanliness was one of the short list of things he loved. Then using one hand, she freed her long and silky black hair from the confines of the dark red cloth. Till' his observant eyes noticed that-_

 

_"Well Eren here was thinking of going to that shop downtown, but I would'a liked to go to the mall," Isabel stated, drinking her cup empty. Levi did the same and discreetly faced Mikasa._

 

 _"Thanks for the tea. It was good," he spoke with genuine compliments. He couldn't really perceive the mix of black tea she used but it was goddamn good. Better than the tea that he would normally have back at uni. And he was sure he'd give_   _anything just to get this every day._

 

_Mikasa looked at him dead in the eye and gave him a slight nod in place of a reply._

_'Your gaze had wholly riveted me', Levi thought as though he was saying it to her directly. She, on the other hand, returned her focus back to her brother. Their exchange went unnoticed by the other pair, unsurprisingly._

 

_"Definitely no malls. The place disgusts me. Who knows if they even clean the floor and walls properly? And how many dirty, sweaty hands had touched those escalators?"_

 

_"Knew you'd say that since you're a clean freak. But bro, it's really hot outside and going to shops downtown means it'd be full of sweaty, stinky people. At least in the mall, there's air conditioning," Isabel convinced again._

 

 _He hated it. He hated that it was working and looking at that smug smile displayed on the redhead's face, she knows it too._   _He abruptly stood up followed by a click of his tongue. "Fine," then proceeded to the door begrudgingly. Gripping the knob, he wished he could slam the door, but that would be rude._

 

_The three that were left looked at each's faces in silence until Eren and Isabel burst out laughing, Mikasa speculated that maybe he has mysophobia, but that's got nothing to do with her._

 

_She gathered the cups and plates and brought them to the sink only to stare at it. Although her desire for cleanliness was not in the same level as that shorty, it was nevertheless strong. Leaving these dishes unwashed was hateful, but it'll have to wait._

 

_"Bro said his car's at a parking lot nearby."_

 

_"Oh." She raised her scarf 'till it covered her lips._

__

As they were walking, Mikasa heard Levi's voice from beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked but his gaze remained up ahead.

 

She looked at his face from the side and noticed the furrowed brows on his forehead. "What do you mean?" she asked and followed his gaze. 

 

"I mean, your—"

 

"We're here!" shouted Isabel which proved useless as it was drowned by the loud noise coming from a horde of people nearby. "Whatssup there?" a hand gripped the back of her collar, stopping her and her breathing.

 

"Don't forget what we came here for. Get your ass in that store and get on with it, damn rascal." If she wasn't his sister, she would've been offended. But growing up with him and his broody attitude, she was already beyond accustomed to it. In fact, she would've been more surprised if he wasn't his usual gloomy self.

 

Pouting her lips, she sent the short guy a nasty look, "Geez, you're such a grinch. The reason ya have that 'I-ain't-nice-so-stay-away' air about you s'that you're so not sociab—" her statement that appeared to have more insult was halted by the man's further intensifying glower. _Crap, he's serious._

 

"Here, let's just get this over with. What if we finish up by dark?" Eren pulled on the redhead's wrist and dragged her to the store. Levi and Mikasa followed shortly after.

 

Sometime later, the brunette was paying in the cashier. Alone.

 

Mikasa was gone, as well as Levi. To think that Isabel would be hovering over a food shop seemed plausible. Just looking at those tons of paper bags already tired him out.

 

"I'll carry some for you." He jumped hearing someone suddenly hearing a familiar voice right next to his ear.

 

"Mikasa!" the boy clutched at his chest, "You scared me." He extended his hand and handed her half of the baggage but the white bandage on her left hand caught his attention. "What happened to your hand? That wasn't there before."

 

Mikasa saw worry swimming in the boy's eyes. Smiling to him, "Nothing. Just a little scratch," but the latter wasn't buying it, obviously.

 

"Sis, if it was just a scratch, it wouldn't be bandaged up. C'mon, tell me." His voice was stern but the look he was giving her wasn't. Ugh, it was the second time she was receiving those puppy eyes that day. And she pathetically couldn't resist.

 

"I burned my hand. But Levi helped me treat it at a clinic nearby." Eren nodded his head and muttered an 'oh.' But just milliseconds later his head snapped back to face her real damn fast she was afraid he might've cracked his neck. His double take was frightening!

 

Without so much as a warning, he gripped her arms and looked at her with their faces in close proximity, "Levi? THAT LEVI?!" then pointed his index to no one in particular just for confirmation if it was the Levi they were just with.

 

"Uh, yeah. Who else?" she gave her a look of obvious concern. "Something wrong?"

 

The boy pulled his hands away, his shoulders slumped. He shook his head, "No. Nothing really..."

 

They strolled out of the shop and couldn't help but notice the bevy of people from earlier had, instead of going AWOL, been increasing. The people's cheers were gradually getting louder and louder and fists were up in the air, no matter the color.

 

"Why do I feel like Isa's there?" Eren spoke with a dead look in his eyes. His sister who was beside him felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the drawing. I kind of drew this on impulse and used a cheap ballpoint pen. Sorry for the small character resemblance.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
